1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp using LED; and, more particularly, to a lamp using LED which has a heat sink and an air-flowing part formed in a body and is equipped with a heat pipe to make higher a heat-conductive efficiency and thereby to make higher a heat-generation performance considerably so that the light emitting diode can be applied to a high-output illumination device to increase a life-time.
2. Description of Related Art
The light emitting diode (LED) is an optoelectronic element having a junction structure of P-type and N-type semiconductor to discharge the light of energy corresponding to bandgap of the semiconductor if electrons and holes combine when the power is applied, and it is spotlighted as the lighting means of a high efficiency since a response time is higher compared with the general bulb and the consumed power is lower by 20% compared with the general bulb even when the illuminance is higher.
In a case of using a high-output light emitting diode as a lighting lamp, since a large amount of heat is generated from the light emitting diode module, the heat generated from the light emitting diode module having the junction structure of the semiconductor can reduce the illumination efficiency. Therefore, there is needed a means for discharging the heat generated from the light emitting diode module.
FIG. 1 shows a general light emitting diode illumination device 10, which includes a substrate 1; a light emitting diode module 2 provided in one side of the substrate 1; a heat sink 3 provided in the other side of the substrate 1 for discharging the heat generated from the light emitting diode module 2.
In addition, the prior light emitting diode illumination device 10 includes a sealing means 4 such as a lens which keeps an air-tight seal on the light emitting diode module 2 of the substrate 1 to protect an internal structure while transmitting the light and it can be further equipped with a heat pipe to improve a heat-dissipation efficiency of the heat sink 3.
However, in the prior light emitting diode illumination device having the heat-dissipation structure mentioned-above, a sufficient heat-dissipation performance can not be obtained, which leads to a major cause of decreasing the life time of the light emitting diode module.
The prior light emitting diode illumination device can not transfer the heat effectively since the heat generated from the light emitting diode module is transferred to the heat sink through the substrate, and particularly it has a problem that the heat-transfer efficiency is low since the insulating layer is formed on a top side of the substrate.
Further, since the top side of the substrate is sealed by the sealing means to cause it to be interrupted from the outside air, the heat-dissipation performance is lowered.
Subsequently, in the high-output illumination device such as the lamp, there is needed a scheme for dissipating the heat generated from the light emitting diode module effectively and improving a durability and a life-time higher.